Mission Rewards
Apart from purchasing from the Market, many items can be acquired in the form of end mission rewards for free. Most rewards are randomly generated from a predetermined drop table depending on the mission and tile set. Most mission rewards exist in the form of Blueprints or components that require players to combine with various resources in order to construct a usable item in the Foundry. Void Fissure Void Fissure, when completed with a Void Relic equipped, will reward players with Prime components or Forma blueprints. Orokin Derelict Orokin Derelict houses the Orokin Vault which awards players with a Corrupted Mod after a successful raid. Daily Tribute Daily Tribute are given to players through a lottery that runs once everyday upon logging into the game. Possible rewards are discount to Platinum purchase, various boosters and Resources etc. Nightwave Nightwave is a pirate radio station that offers various rewards through the completion of various mission challenges. Alerts Gift from the Lotus Alerts are special missions assigned by the Lotus which will guarantee a predefined reward. Possible rewards are , , and Veiled Riven Mod. Invasions Invasion missions allow players to choose one enemy faction to side with, either or . Upon completing three successful missions on one side, players will be awarded with Research components such as , and , and occasionally rare items such as or Vandal and Wraith Weapon parts. Infested Outbreaks require players to assist an enemy faction to cleanse the area from Infested. To acquire a reward, players must complete three missions against the Infested. Nightmare Mode Nightmare missions appear randomly in the star chart as one of the mission options that players can choose from. Nightmare missions only appear if the player has successfully completed every mission on that planet. These missions have random debuffs such as energy drain, health drain and low gravity etc. One dual-stats Nightmare Mod is guaranteed as reward. Standard Missions There are several different missions that are available on the Star Chart. They can be split into two categories: endless and non-endless. Reward Rotations Sometimes players will refer to an A, B, and C rotation for rewards. Internally, a reward rotation refers to the specific loot table that the game chooses to reward the player from. In the context of endless missions, there are always three different loot tables that the player can get rewards from that 'rotates' through at a constant interval or when specific criteria are met. These series of loot tables can differ by mission type and by tier levels of missions. For example, in a Survival mission, at the 5 and 10-minute mark, the player can get a reward from loot table 'A', but at the 15-minute mark, the game rewards the player from loot table 'B'. In the context of Resource Caches, Rotations refer to the number of caches collected: The first cache found draws from the 'Rotation A' rewards, the second cache from the 'Rotation B' rewards, and the third cache from the 'Rotation C' rewards. In the context of Spy missions, Rotations refer to the number of vaults opened: The first vault successfully opened will draw from the 'Rotation A' rewards, the second from the 'Rotation B' rewards, and the third from the 'Rotation C' rewards. Rewards are based only on the number of vaults opened, not the in-game label given to the vaults; If only one vault is successfully opened, only a Rotation A reward will be given, even if the vault opened was labeled as Vault C. Non-Endless Missions Non-endless missions have one or more objectives which must be completed in order to finish the mission. Once the objectives are completed, the mission is over and the players proceed to extraction. Not all non-endless missions offer special rewards upon completion. There are nine kinds of non-endless missions currently in the game: * Both kinds of Arena mission (The Index and Rathuum) offer rewards for completion. The Index awards credits, while Rathuum offers a small amount of Endo. *Capture missions award players with any of a number of items, including Mods and Void Relics. *Rescue missions award players with a Specter blueprint upon completion. *Some Sabotage and Exterminate missions contain optional Resource Caches which may contain Mods, credit caches, or Resources. *Spy missions award players with Mods, Void Relics, or blueprints upon completion. *Assault, Crossfire, and Mobile Defense missions do not have special rewards. Reward rotations for non-endless missions follow the below pattern: Note that: *Not all Exterminate missions spawn Resource Caches, refer to this page for specifics. *Spy vault names do not correspond to their rotation (i.e. completing only Vault C will not give you a C rotation reward – you need to complete all three vaults for a C rotation reward). Endless Missions Endless missions last for as long as the players can hold out, with enemy levels slowly rising from one rotation to the next. Each mission has a task that must be completed to add the next reward into the accumulated pool of rewards, and rewards are pulled from three rotations (with the contents of the rotation depending on the level and type of mission). The three rotations are known as A, B, and C and the pattern is A-A-B-C and then repeat. The Index is an exception as it does not have distinct rotations B or C, so its pattern is simply A-A-A-... There are two pools of rewards: rotation pool and accumulated pool. For example, Defense missions add a reward to the accumulated pool after each 5th wave. After wave 5, the accumulated pool will receive a reward from the Rotation A reward pool. After wave 10, the accumulated pool will receive another reward from Rotation A. Then at wave 15, it will get a Rotation B award. If players make it to the end of wave 20, the accumulated pool will receive a Rotation C reward. After that, the pattern repeats: Waves 25 and 30 will give out Rotation A rewards, Wave 35 gives out a Rotation B reward, and Wave 40 gives out a Rotation C reward into the accumulated pool. The accumulated pool itself is awarded to players at the end of the whole mission if it is considered to be a success, and forfeited otherwise. Defense, Infested Salvage and Interception missions, as well as The Index allow each player the individual choice to stay or leave at the end of each rotation. Any players that chose to stay continue on, while players that chose to leave receive their rewards and return to their Orbiters. Defection, Excavation, and Survival allow any squad member to leave at any time after the first rotation by going to the extraction point and waiting a set amount of time, after which every player on the extraction point extracts. If every squad member is on the extraction point at once, extraction happens instantly. Sanctuary Onslaught does not offer either a menu choice or an extraction point and will end for each player individually once they fail to enter the next portal before the timer runs out, with the accumulated pool being awarded to the player at that time. To sum up, there are 9 types of endless missions currently in the game, with rotation rewards being added to the accumulated pool as follows: *Defection rotation rewards are added to the pool for every pair of squads safely escorted to the exit. *Defense rotation rewards are added to the pool after every five waves. *Excavation rotation rewards are added to the pool after every successful excavation drill. Drills destroyed before completion will not count towards earning the next reward. *Infested Salvage rotation rewards are added to the pool after every wave. *Interception rotation rewards are added to the pool after every wave and may yield a special reward every four waves. *Sanctuary Onslaught awards are added to the pool at the end of every 2 zones, just before the portal to the next zone appears. *Survival rotation rewards are added to the pool every five minutes. *The Index rotation rewards are added to the pool after every round. *Disruption rotation rewards are added to the pool depending on both round progression and round performance (i.e. the number of conduits successfully defended). The accumulated pool is awarded to players at the end of the whole mission if the mission is considered to be a success, and forfeited otherwise. In other words, rotations for endless missions follow this pattern: Archwing Each Archwing mission has its own set of rewards for completion, even if the non-Archwing version of the mission does not (For example, Archwing Mobile Defense missions are the only Mobile Defense missions to offer a reward for successful completion). Mission Tier Some types of missions are separated into different tiers. Missions in the same tier share the same rewards. For example, Lith, Earth and Lares, Mercury are both Tier 1 Defense missions, so you have the same chances to get the same items as a reward from each. Most mission types are separated into three main tiers referred to as either Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3 (sometimes abbreviated to T1, T2, and T3) or Easy, Medium and Hard. Although Tiers are separated based on level, the exact cutoff can vary depending on mission type – Draco and Casta on Ceres both have an enemy level of 12-17, but Draco is a Tier 2 Survival while Casta is a Tier 1 Defense. There are also some missions that have their own special rewards that are separate from other missions of that type. For example, Dark Sector Defense missions pull from a special table that is separate from the normal Defense tiers and Orokin Derelict missions all have their own separate tables. If you're unsure about what tier a specific mission is or what rewards are tied to that tier, check the page for that mission type. If you see a rewards table and want to know what missions are tied to those rewards, you can expand the 'View Mission Location List' to see a list of all missions in that tier. Arbitrations Patch History *Players who are dead during extraction are no longer denied their mission rewards. *Fixed a script error that would occur if you closed the Mission Results screen while going back to your ship. }} See also *Baro Ki'Teer - Void trader from whom players can buy special items with Ducats. *Syndicates - Factions that players can buy exclusive items from with Standing. They also assign special daily alerts. es:Recompensas de la misión Category:Browse Category:Missions